Winning His Heart
by krriordan
Summary: This is Maxon and America's son, Logan's, selection. When Bella is chosen to be in the selection, she is anything but happy. She goes to the palace and the selection takes place. Sorry, I'm really bad with summaries but I promise you will like this!
1. Prologue

Prologue

It has been twenty years since the crown has been passed down to King Maxon Schreave. With Queen America by his side, the two have turned over a new leaf for Illea. The caste system no longer exits, there has been a treaty placed between New Asia and Illea, and both the northern and the southern rebels have not attacked the palace in years. Everything is peaceful and serene. The King and Queen had a son, Logan, soon after their marriage. His selection will take place soon. Maxon and America also had a daughter very recently. Mackenzie, who was born four years ago, is a little adorable girl whom everyone loves (most of the time). Illea has never been better.


	2. Chapter 1

Logan Schreave's P.O.V.

It was finally going to happen. My selection was going to start in mere days. The neves race through my body every second of the day. For the past few days there have been none stop meetings, but I have not been paying any attention. My mind swirls at the thought of finding my future bride. What if I can't find someone to love? What if all the girls hate me and think that I'm a dork? What if I totally embarrass myself?

"Logan!" my father says.

"Hmm?" I respond.

"Well, what do you think of Mr. Marnic's proposal?" my dad asks. Crap, I haven't been listening. I bet he knows that I haven't had a clue what has happened in the last hour. He just wants to embarrass me and have a good laugh.

"I think that it is a very good idea Mr. Marnic," I say, hoping that it was and father doesn't try and make a fool out of me.

"Logan, do you think we should implement this?" dad asks with a slight chuckle in his voice. I look around and see that all the other advisers are smiling too.

"What's so funny?" I say a little to loudly. That automatically shuts up the advisors but dad is laughing more and more every second. Next to him my mom chuckles, but tries to hid it.

"Maxon, just tell him," mom pleas.

"Fine, fine," he responds, "we got a bit sidetracked and started talking about the basketball game that is on tonight. You're off there daydreaming, so I thought I could get a good laugh in and see what you are actually thinking about."

"Very funny Dad," I say.

"Sweetheart, why don' you go and take the rest of the day off. You don't seem very interested in this anyway," my mom says in a loving tone.

"Ok," respond. "Goodbye everyone," I finish saying and get up to leave.

Once I am outside that wretched conference room I walk to my bedroom and plot on my bed. For the rest of the day my mind ponders through everything. Everything that I could do wrong, what the girls will be like, what kind of girl I would like. I drift off the sleep forgetting about dinner.

Isabellas P.O.V.

"I said for like the millionth time, I don't want to enter the selection," I say and hope my mom will just let it go.

"Know Bella, you just have to turn in an application, it's not like your'e going to be chosen, just do it for me. Please," my mom responds, and I knew she would somehow make me do this anyways, so why not.

"Fine!" I say, trying to sound annoyed. Mom's eyes light up as she grows a smile as long as the world.

Over the next few days, I fill out the application and my mom sends it in. Know we'll just have to wait for the report of Friday to see if I'm chosen. Millions of girls across the country entered this thing. I'm not going to get picked. Right? I think I might die if I am picked. Having to leave my family and friends to go to a stupid ass palace seems like death. I just hope that I am not, I repeat not, picked.

Logan's P.O.V.

The report is tonight. My emotions are getting the best of me and everyone can tell. My dad has been trying to give me advice from his selection. A few days ago we had a really awkward conversation on it. He had told me of all the stupid things mom did when she arrived. Kneeing him in the crotch sounds like the funniest thing ever. He keeps telling me to not worry about what I think, but to go to whomever my heart desires. Great advice dad. Really, that is so going to get me through the next months. Literally, he is the worst advice giver ever.

I race down to the studio room where the reports take place. I know that I'm a little late. When I walk in my mother is glaring at me.

"Logan Schreave, where have you been?" she asks in that harsh mom voice.

"Ummm, sorry," I respond an head over to my seat. Kenzie is already sitting down and coloring, what I guess could be good for a four year old, but looked like a dead baboon. She's laughing from my encounter with mom.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing," she responds in her cute little voice while giggling a little. I glare at her for a second.

"Places everyone," Sylvia announces. My parents walk over to us and sit down.

"In five, four, three, two, one," one of the crew shouts and were live. Gravil is the first to speak. Even though he is pretty old, his excited personalty covers it.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. We have an exciting report for you tonight. Our very own Prince Logan and the country will see the 35 girls who will be in his selection." Everyone claps and I smile, trying to hid the neves that race through my body. "But first," Gravil continues, "King Maxon has some announcements for you." Dad says his stuff but I'm to preoccupied with my on thoughts to care.

"Thank you," I hear my father say and he steps down from the podium.

"This is it, the moment the world has been waiting for, the announcement of the selection," Gravil almost shouts.

It goes through so quick, I can barely get more than a glance at the girls. After the first few, a feel a little warm hand come on top of mine and I look over for a second. Mackenzie always can see through my shell, and she knows how nervous I am. She smiles at me, a at that moment, I know everything will be alright. I look back at the screen just as the most beautiful girl pops up.

"Isabella Ockne," Gravil says and the screen flashes to the next girl. I enjoy the rest of the night, but the image of that girl keeps popping up in my head. I can't wait to meet her.


	3. Chapter 2

Bella's P.O.V.

No, no, no. This is not happening to me. This is not happening to me. Why, why did I sign up for this? I was positive I wouldn't be chosen. Why me? There are thousands of other girls who would kill to have a spot in the selection, but I get in, the only girl who actually doesn't want to.

When I was announced of tv my mother was as happy as a man winning the lottery. This is a catch 22. There is no way out of it.

A man who worked for the palace stopped by a few days ago. He told me everything I needed to know about the competition.

I'm leaving for the palace today. I guess I'll just make do and try to be sent home.

A few hours later, arriving at the palace.

Oh God, it's big. Its like the size of an entire city. Everything is so perfect. I'm riding to the front door of the palace in a pitch black limo.

Once I get inside, I am sent to be with the rest of the selection. They are getting their hair cut, died, and anything you can think of. Nails are being done, waxing is taking place, spray tans are being put on, and make-up is put of their faces like a canvas. There is commotion this way and that.

I am rushed into a seat, and immediately, maids come over and start pampering me. A little while later, I look like a new person. Everything on me is utterly perfect. They put me in a light pink floor length gown, and I couldn't look more beautiful. I still feel a little pain from the waxing I couldn't get out of. I mean really, who in there right mind would want to feel that sort of pain when we are wearing long dresses. Do you get my point. It makes no sense. It is an unnecessary evil.

We are sent to are rooms to unpack, and later this evening will be meeting the prince and the royal family.

Logan's P.O.V.

I have nerves on top of my nerves, that is how nervous I am. I am walking down for dinner and after, I will get a few minutes alone with each of the selection. I am suppose to make the first cut in two weeks. I don't know how they expect me to do that. I would hardly know them by then.

I arrive at the doors to the dinning room. I came a bit early, but some of the girls will probably be in there. My hands are sweaty, but I compose myself. I learned how to put a mask on my emotions before I even turned ten. But even then, those who know me well enough, can see through it.

I take a deep breath and open the door. Immediately, every eye turns my way. 34 girls stare at me with bright smiles on their faces. I look around and stop the girls that caught my eye on the report. She isn't smiling, but has a sort of pleasant look on her face.

"Hello everyone, I so glad you all made it to the palace safe and sound!" I say and walk around to my seat. I hear murmurs of some of the girls saying how nice it is to be hear.

I brighten my smile even more and take my seat. I am at the end of the table, with my dad at the head, mom at the right of him, Kenzie on the left, and me next to Mackenzie.

She scowls at me and says, "Took you long enough, I'm starving and mom said we have to wait for you."

I smile at her and respond, "Sorry, I didn't think I was late." Just as I say that the butlers come in and serve us food. We have spaghetti with vegetables on the side. I smile at all of the girls and marvel in how beautiful they all are, and, of corse, that they are all here for me.

An uncomfortable silence comes over the room as we eat. Dad tries to start up conversations a few times, but I think that every girls is just as nervous as me.

Kenzie gets tomatoe sauce all over her face. It's to cute, and I'm not the only one who thinks that. A few of the other girls are smiling at her too.

"Maxon!" My mother says while tipping her head torward Mackenzie.

"Ohh, sorry honey," he responds and tries to wipe the sauce from her face, but fails miserably. Sauce gets all over her dress as she wines. Some of the girls giggle and I gave them my charming smile. They giggle some more. Dad lets her be and we finish our meal.

Now it's time to have some one on one time with the girls. I'm so nervous, but hopefully, it goes okay.

**I just wanted to tell everyone a little about myself, and for Kiren, why there is such an age gap. I am 13 and a half years old and read the selection a little over a year ago. I fell in love with the series and have been reading lots of fan fictions on them. I decided to write my own, and I'm the youngest of 3 where my sister is 11 years older than me, and my brother is 14 years older than me (hence the reason there is such an age gap). Thank you Kiren, book addict 112, and lily for commenting. I don't think you know how much it really means to me that you like my story. This is my first fan fiction to ever write, and the support is encouraging me to write more and more. Thanks a lot!**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's P.O.V.

The dinner was the most awkward thing imaginable. No one dared to talk unless spoken to, and no one spoke to us. King Maxon tried a few times, but he didn't know all of are names, so every answered questions at the same time. The highlight of the night was the little princess spilling all over herself.

Now it is time to have a few minutes of one on one time with the prince. Slowly each girl is called and he talks to them. I see the girls laugh and blush, while trying to be perfect.

Sylvia comes up to me and says, "Isabella, it's your turn with the prince." Crap, I had tuned out. God, I didn't want to be here.

I slowly get up and make my way over to him. He smiles as I come closer.

"Hello my dear," he says as I sit down next to him.

"I would just like to inform you that I came here by mistake and do not ant to be here," I respond and he looks at me confused and then puts on a cocky smirk.

"And how, may I ask, did you come here by mistake."

"My mother practically begged me to apply for this. I don't really have a choice." I say.

"Well, you're here now, so why not make the best of it. You know the say, when life gives you lemonades, make lemonade. This is the perfect time to make your lemonade." I almost laugh at this sentence and he can tell.

Then I put on a serious face and say, "well, I say that when life gives you lemons, make grape juice and leave the world to figure out how the heck you did it." And with that, I get up and leave, never even turning around to face him.

Logan's P.O.V.

What just happened? Even though she had just been so rude, I can't help but see how absolutely stunning she is. She had light blonde hair and a perfect body. I could tell she didn't like all the pampering the palace gave her. Her eyes, oh my God, they are the color of the most beautiful sky, the purest ocean, even Heaven. I'm not sure, but I think at this moment, I might be in love with her. The way she defied me, it gave me a sort of thrill. She was perfect and she had to be mine, I think I just had to prove it to her.


End file.
